


Исповедь

by Icy_mint



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Retirement, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_mint/pseuds/Icy_mint
Summary: 7 февраля, 2017. На следующий день Филипп объявляет о завершение карьеры. На следующий день реальность Мануэля рушится, погреба его под обломками. На следующий день ему нужно найти в себе смелость и силы, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах, и возможно навсегда потерять человека, которого он любит.





	Исповедь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626597) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94). 



      Новость о завершении карьеры не была неожиданной.  
  
      Другое дело, что Мануэль все время избегал размышлений об этом, потому что одна только мысль, что Филипп завершит карьеру, была сама по себе ужасающей. Фил не редко заводил разговор об этом в последние месяцы, и каждый раз Мануэль быстро переводил тему, а иногда, когда хватало смелости, пытался убедить Филиппа отыграть еще хотя бы год, пока не истечет контракт.  
  
      Эти разговоры не приносили удовольствия ни тому, ни другому, и в конце концов Филипп и вовсе перестал поднимать тему своего ухода, а Мануэль, по-прежнему безуспешно, пытался уговорить его пересмотреть принятое решение.  
  
      Какая-то часть Мануэля, которая, пусть и с неохотой, приняла решение Филиппа, понимала, что это не станет концом света. Филипп займет какую-нибудь должность в управляющем аппарате Баварии — в качестве нового спортивного директора или в тренерском штабе, как Мирослав — и они все также будут регулярно видеться.  
  
      Но сегодня Филипп официально объявил о том, что после этого сезона он завершает карьеру и пока не планирует занимать какую-либо должность в клубе.  
  
      Осознание того, что их время быстро подходит к концу болезненно ударило по Мануэлю. Через какие-то месяцы он уже не будет вице-капитаном, а скорее всего займет место Фила, чтобы достойно его заменить. Сам Мануэль был уверен, что это просто невозможно.  
  
      Мануэля устраивало то, что было у них сейчас, и не только на футбольном поле. Они с Ламом были больше, чем просто товарищи по команде, больше, чем капитан и вице-капитан. Они не встречались — давно пришли к единому мнению, что пока не готовы к серьезным отношениям. Именно это сказал ему Фил после их первого поцелуя пять лет назад, и у Мануэля не было возможности и сил спорить с ним. На тот момент, отношения были тем, что им обоим бы лишь мешало. Мануэль был наивным двадцатипятилетним новичком, который впервые в жизни серьезно влюбился, а Филипп был капитаном сборной и клуба — у него хватало ответственности помимо Мануэля, не желавшего довольствоваться короткими ночами раз в пару месяцев.  
  
      Мануэль полагал, что на тот момент это было действительно хорошим решением, ведь у него было еще так много времени. Так много времени, чтобы завоевать сердце старшего товарища. Так много времени, чтобы сказать Филу о своих чувствах.  
  
      Но вот теперь, спустя столько лет, у Мануэля не осталось ничего. Он оказался слишком труслив, чтобы признаться Филу, и надеялся, что тот в конце концов передумает и ответит взаимностью на его чувства.  
  
      Господи, каким же дураком он был…  
  
  
  
      Пальцы Матса впиваются в его руку, когда они празднуют вместе с ликующими болельщиками на Альянц Арене, и защитник хмурится, глядя на него.  
  
      Когда они медленно плетутся к туннелю, Матс наклоняется и обжигает ухо шепотом:  
  
      — Я понимаю, что ты расстроен, Ману. И думаю, тебе будет еще хуже, если ты ему не признаешься.  
  
      Не удивительно, что Матс знает. Да половина команды, если не уверены, то точно что-то подозревают, и излишне внимательный Матс не мог не заметить взгляды, которые кидал на капитана Мануэль.  
  
      — Без понятия, о чем ты, — уверенно отвечает Мануэль, потому что он врал долгие годы, и почти сросся с этой ложью, будучи неспособным что-то изменить.  
  
      Матс щурит глаза и жестко сжимает руку Мануэля.  
  
      — Очнись, Ману! Через несколько месяце Фил окончательно исчезнет из твоей жизни, и у тебя больше не будет шанса сказать ему о своих чувствах, и с каждым днем ты будешь все чаще корить себя за то, что не признался, пока была такая возможность.  
  
      Мануэль с раздражением вырывает руку из крепкого захвата, с губ срывается тихий рык:  
  
      — Он же не умирает, в конце концов. Мы просто будем видеться чуть реже.  
  
      — И ты полагаешь, что тогда у тебя хватит смелости сказать? — мгновенно парирует Матс. — Если тебе не хватает ее сейчас, когда вы рядом.  
Мануэль отталкивает его, вынуждая защитника отступить.  
  
      — Думаю, мне стоит напомнить тебе о твоих же словах, когда мы окажемся в сборной, и ты опять будешь провожать Бене тоскливым взглядом, когда сборы подойдут к концу.  
  
      Матс пораженно замирает, заставляя Мануэля мгновенно пожалеть о своих словах. Защитник отворачивается от него прежде, чем он успевает извиниться.  
  
      — Я просто хотел помочь. Но если ты не хочешь, то хорошо.  
  
      Мануэль прикусывает губу, глядя на постепенно удаляющуюся фигуру Матса, и медленно следует за ним в раздевалку. Большинство команды уже в душе, судя по шуму льющейся воды. Матс захватывает свои вещи и удаляется туда же, полностью игнорируя Мануэля, даже не взглянув на того, когда проходил мимо него.  
  
      Единственные, кто еще не унесся в душ смывать трудовой пот, Томас и Роберт — слишком увлечены друг другом и никак не могут оторваться.  
  
      В любой другой день Мануэль бы просто закатил глаза и оставил их наедине, потому что он совершенно точно не хочет смотреть на это. Но сегодня он просто не может оторвать от них взгляда. Это то, чего он хочет больше всего: точно также целовать Филиппа после каждого сыгранного матча и засыпать, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
  
      Он больше года смотрел на то, как Роберт и Томас вились вокруг друг друга, и лишь посмеивался над ними, потому что все было слишком очевидно. Сейчас же он отчаянно им завидовал. Особенно Томасу, потому что у того в конечном итоге хватило смелости, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах тому, в кого он был влюблен.  
  
      Когда эти двое отрываются друг от друга, они оба смотрят на замершего Мануэля, который все еще не в состоянии отвести от них взгляд. Томас хмурится и мягко отталкивает Роберта, вынуждая его немного отстраниться.  
  
      — Ману, ты в порядке?  
  
      — Конечно, мы же выиграли, — ложь легко срывается с его губ.  
  
      Томас выразительно смотрит на Роберта, и тот вынужден выпустит его из своих объятий.  
  
      Мюллер подходит ближе и сжимает его плечо прежде, чем покинуть раздевалку.  
  
      — Еще не поздно. Чего ты боишься, Ману? Что ты потеряешь его, если признаешься? Даже если Фипс скажет «нет», то ты хотя бы попытаешься.  
  
      Голкипер ждет, что Роберт последует за ним, но тот стоит рядом и долго смотрит своими поразительно добрыми глазами.  
  
      — Знаешь, если ты не признаешься Филу сейчас, он больше не будет ждать тебя, — Мануэль вздрагивает, а Роберт продолжает бить наотмашь. — Он будет двигаться дальше и когда-нибудь найдет того, с кем будет готов провести всю свою жизнь. И от тебя зависит, кто это будет.  
  
      Он несколько секунд нерешительно топчется на месте, но все же заключает Мануэля в объятия, будто стараясь сгладить болезненно обжигающие слова, хлестко ударившие по вратарю.  
  
      Мануэль вздрагивает от одной только мысли, что Филипп будет с кем-то другим, будет любить кого-то другого — это буквально сжигает его изнутри.  
  
      — Я хочу быть единственны, — руки обхватывают широкую спину нападающего, голос дрожит, когда он решается выговориться хоть кому-то. — Хочу быть его любовником, его другом, всем, кто будет ему нужен.  
  
      Он прячет покрасневшие глаза и впервые позволяет себе быть слабым, позволяет своим страхам выйти наружу.  
  
      — Я хочу засыпать, сжимая его в объятиях, хочу, чтобы он был первым, что я увижу утром. Хочу ругаться с ним из-за мелочей, и целовать его, извиняясь за свое упрямство. Хочу, чтобы он трахнул меня после ссоры, а потом заняться с ним любовью. Я хочу всего того, что он захочет и сможет мне дать, — он жадно дышит, чувствуя себя абсолютно опустошенным после этого признания. — Я просто хочу быть с ним, Леви.  
  
      Роберт позволяет ему говорить, выворачивая наружу все, что долгие годы не давало покоя, и ни разу не прерывает, но когда он отступает назад, то на губах расцветает довольная улыбка. Он смотрит в сторону, на кого-то, кто находиться за спиной у Мануэля.  
  
      — Спасибо, Роберт.  
  
      Мануэль замирает, когда слышит до боли знакомый голос, и медленно поворачивает голову, лицом к лицу сталкиваясь с тем, в чувствах к кому только что признавался.  
  
      Филипп стоит в дверях, хмуро глядя на Мануэля. Он подходит ближе, а Роберт быстро исчезает из поля зрения, оставляя их наедине. Все, на чем сосредоточено внимание Мануэля – Филипп, который оказывается так близко, что кладет ладонь ему на щеку и невесомо проводит пальцами по лицу.  
  
      — Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, Ману?  
  
      Мануэль сглатывает, и когда он отвечает, каждое из произнесенных им слов больно бьет по и без того израненному сердцу:  
  
      — Потому что ты сказал, что отношения со мной — не то, чего бы ты хотел.  
  
      Филипп лишь грустно смеется, обхватывая лицо Мануэля.  
  
      — Это было пять лет назад, и я сказал это лишь потому, что это был твой первый поцелуй с парнем, и ты абсолютно запутался в своих чувствах. Я не хотел давить на тебя. Не хотел, чтобы наши отношения были основаны только на том, что тебе нравится целоваться и спать со мной, — он вынуждает Мануэля наклониться к нему, соприкасаясь лбами, и тот вздрагивает от этой близости. — Ты был занят тем, чтобы закрепиться в клубе, а после того, как я тебя поцеловал, еще и вопросами своей ориентации. Я хотел дать тебе возможность определиться, что тебе на самом деле нужно. Но все, что у нас было после этого — несколько совместных ночей и секс в душевой. Я решил, что ты не хочешь ничего серьезнее, чем просто секс.  
  
      — Это никогда не было просто сексом, — руки крепко сжимают невысокую фигуру в объятиях. — Я всегда хотел чего-то большего. И сегодня я понял, что могу потерять тебя, так и не сказав, что люблю.  
  
      Филипп усмехается, и Мануэль чувствует на губах его теплое дыхание.  
  
      — Ты бы потерял меня, если бы не Матс и Роберт, убедившие меня дождаться, когда отсюда исчезнет Томас, который вечно копается дольше всех.  
  
      — Они знали, — улыбается Мануэль. — Знали о нас.  
  
      — Они знали, что ни один из нас и слова не скажет, пока другой будет здесь. Мы оба пытались сделать как лучше, а в результате все получилось наоборот.  
  
      — Я думал, что смогу двигаться дальше без тебя, но теперь, когда я знаю, как все может быть, я понимаю, что никогда бы с этим не справился, — шепчет Мануэль, не позволяя голосу дрогнуть. — Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, чтобы отпустить, Фил.  
  
      — Тогда не отпускай, — голос Филиппа заметно охрип, — никогда меня не отпускай.  
  
      Это последнее, что они говорят друг другу, прежде, чем их губы встречаются в мягком поцелуе. Мануэль рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, как язык Фила переплетается с его собственным, делая поцелуй более чувственным и жарким.  
  
      Они жадно целуются, позволяя всем тем эмоциям, что они старательно сдерживали долгие годы выйти наружу, позволяя себе открыто демонстрировать свою любовь и страсть. Мануэль хочет, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось. Они крепко прижимаются к друг другу, борются за доминирование, и оба возбуждены.  
  
      Когда Филипп отрывается от него, Мануэль уже знает, что тот собирается сделать — Фил опускается перед ним на колени. Но у Мануэля совершенно другие планы. Он сам опускается на пол вслед за Филом, снова целуя его.  
  
      Потому что человек, которого он любит, просил Мануэля никогда его не отпускать…


End file.
